OTOÑO GRIS
by Livia57adC
Summary: No siempre es fácil amar cuando la persona a la que amas es tu enemigo. Y mucho más difícil lograr que esa relación siga adelante. Advertencia: SLASH


**Disclaimer:** Lástima, pero ninguno de estos personajes es mío. Más quisiera. Tampoco obtengo otra compensación que nuestros reviews.

**OTOÑO GRIS**

Mañana gris. Una fina lluvia de otoño moja la acera. Agua triste y lenta que cae sin prisa. Suave chapoteo de miles de gotas que se abaten al mismo tiempo contra el hormigón, como en un suicidio colectivo perfectamente organizado. También le mojan a él. Pero no las siente. Avanza con paso lento con el corazón empapado en tristeza. Como la lluvia. Rociado del suave y lento amargor que entró en su corazón sin prisa y se quedó para siempre. Detenido en la languidez gris de aquella mirada que le atrapó en un parpadeo. Gris de otoño triste y sombrío, opacado por el cansancio de tanto vivido. En tanto pocos años, con tan poca vida a sus espaldas todavía. Se quitó las gafas con un gesto cansado e inútilmente las refregó contra su túnica, en un vano intento de limpiarlas. Cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacía atrás con un movimiento lento, gastado. Nada propio de un joven de 23 años. Dejó que la lluvia llenara su rostro de pequeñas y frías gotitas, que se deslizaron lentas junto a las que brotaban de sus ojos con abatida tibieza. Dejando escapar lentamente el dolor. Para que doliera menos. Como había hecho siempre. Lamer sus heridas a solas y en silencio. Era una lección aprendida desde hacía muchos años. Demasiados. Clases intensivas en la oscuridad de una pequeña alacena bajo las escaleras, respirando abandono y soledad. Desamparo. Una sonrisa amarga torció sus labios en una mueca casi grotesca. No quería recordar. Se colocó nuevamente las gafas y alzó la mirada. Había llegado a la verja de entrada y la atravesó sin ver el exagerado saludo que el guarda le dedicó al reconocerle. Sus pies se hundieron en el césped mojado, y escuchó el chapoteo metódico que acompañaba cada uno de sus pasos, rasgando el penetrante silencio del inmenso recinto. No había más visitantes. Nada extraño en una mañana tan desapacible, cada vez más helada. Agradeció aquella soledad y se preguntó si él también se habría sentido solo, tal vez asustado ante el correr de los acontecimientos que escapaban de sus manos y le dirigían de forma trepidante a un destino sin duda escrito desde hacia mucho tiempo. Que le habían escrito. Porque dudaba que Draco hubiera tenido jamás oportunidad de tener voluntad propia. De elegir. De decidir. Igual que él. En su corazón destemplado se atenazó la angustia del recuerdo de ese día. Cuando la alegría de la noticia de aquella captura largamente esperada, se transformó para él en el desasosiego que ya no le abandonó.

Llegó rodeado de extremas medidas de seguridad, flanqueado por una pared de túnicas azules y blancas. Draco caminaba, más bien tambaleaba, entre la inmensa mole de Kingsley Shacklebolt y otro auror del que ahora no recordaba el nombre. Daba la impresión que le llevaban casi a volandas, como si temieran perderle por el camino. Sus ropas negras de Mortífago, en ausencia de su capa, estilizaban todavía más su cuerpo acentuando su delgadez, empequeñecido entre los dos hombres, a pesar de que Draco era un joven alto. La camisa se veía rasgada en varios puntos, manchada de sangre seca de lo que se adivinaban heridas recientes. El cabello rubio, siempre brillante y meticulosamente peinado, caía en desorden sobre sus ojos, alborotado y sucio. Un oscuro moratón resaltaba como carbón sobre nieve en la pálida piel de su pómulo izquierdo, que junto al hilillo de sangre que resbalaba de sus labios partidos completaban la imagen de la figura, aun altiva en su derrota, que arrastraban hacia la sala de interrogatorios. Saltaba a la vista que no había sido fácil capturarle. Antes de que le introdujeran en la sala Draco volvió el rostro, descubriendo su presencia y sus miradas se cruzaron apenas unos instantes. Y en esos escasos segundos el corazón de Harry se detuvo, golpeado por lo que esos ojos le reclamaron. Por lo que los suyos vieron: rendición.

Fue inútil cualquier intento de hacerle hablar. Que confesara el mínimo dato que pudiera llevarles a descubrir el paradero del Señor Oscuro o tan siquiera sus planes más inmediatos. Draco mantuvo su mirada fría y desafiante ante todo aquel que se sentó frente a él con intención de sonsacarle, ya fuera amenazando o prometiendo. Encerrando en el más hermético de los silencios. Ni siquiera el Verisaterum fue capaz de desatar su lengua. Ni una palabra brotó de sus labios, como si se la hubieran arrancado. Sólo él fue capaz de ver su cansancio, la mirada que disfrazada de gélido desprecio le suplicaba que acabara con aquello cuanto antes. Que cumpliera su promesa. El callado agradecimiento del que hablaban sus ojos cuando evitaba que sus interrogadores, impotentes una vez más por su despectiva falta de colaboración, descargaran su frustración con un nuevo golpe sobre su ya dolorido cuerpo. Casi una semana le había costado conseguir entrar sin levantar sospechas en la celda donde le mantenían incomunicado. Draco yacía en el camastro del pequeño y aséptico calabozo. Ni aun allí le quitaban los grilletes de pies y manos, que habían empezado a llagar su piel por el roce. Las negras ojeras bajo sus ojos contrastaban con la palidez ahora más acentuada de su rostro, dándole un aspecto agotado y enfermizo. Vio como parpadeaba al notar el amortiguado ruido de la puerta al cerrarse y pudo darse cuenta de cómo su cuerpo se tensaba durante unos segundos, hasta reconocer quien era el intruso que venía a molestarle en esas escasas horas de paz que le eran concedidas.

–Ya era hora, Potter. –dijo con voz algo ronca.

Harry no dijo nada y se quedó de pie frente a él, mirando su rostro demacrado pero todavía sereno y arrogante. Draco se incorporó con esfuerzo hasta quedarse sentado, haciendo tintinear las cadenas de los grilletes en cada movimiento. Reclinó la espalda en la pared. Un repentino brillo de esperanza titilaba en sus pupilas grises.

–¿Piensas cumplir? –preguntó.

Harry asintió.

–Bien.

Y volvió a cerrar los ojos mientras sus labios esbozaban una sonrisa relajada, como si acabara de quitarse un gran peso de encima. Harry permaneció todavía de pie, sin moverse, sintiendo con más fuerza el nudo que le oprimía el estómago desde aquella mañana en que se habían reencontrado y la profunda tristeza que daría paso a la sensación de vacío que le acompañaría desde entonces. Los ojos de Draco se abrieron nuevamente y le miraron con una expresión diferente, rendidos a su suerte, aceptándola. Agradecidos de que por fin todo acabara. De que alguien fuera a poner punto y final a una vida que no era vida. Después, zozobraron de inquietud al perderse en sus ojos, seguramente por la expresión que él debía tener en su propio rostro en aquellos momentos.

–Me lo juraste... –susurró– Igual que yo te lo juré a ti.

–Lo sé. –Harry dejó oír su voz por primera vez– Y lo cumpliré. Es solo que...

–No seas patético, Potter. –le interrumpió tratando de esbozar una de sus irónicas sonrisas, fracasando miserablemente– Si estuvieras en mi situación, en una de las mazmorras del Señor Oscuro, no verías el momento en que yo entrara por esa puerta y acabara con esto. –calló durante unos momentos para añadir después con voz tensa– Sabes tan bien como yo lo que me espera.

Harry dio un paso hacia él y se sentó a su lado, con un gesto tan lento y fatigado como si también estuviera cargando unos grilletes invisibles. Tomó la mano del Slytherin y cabizbajo contempló con coraje la lastimada muñeca bajo el grillete.

–Es solo que voy a echarte de menos. –murmuró casi inaudiblemente, como si temiera oír esa risa burlona, que una vez se había revolcado junto a la suya, estallar en sus oídos de un momento a otro.

Draco echó la cabeza hacía atrás con un profundo suspiro de exasperación.

–¡Por Merlín, Harry¡Sentimentalismos ahora no!

Sin embargo, no intentó rescatar la mano de entre las que sostenían la suya, acariciada con más afecto del que el rubio seguramente hubiera deseado recordar en esos momentos.

–Lo único bueno que sacamos de nuestra breve, desafortunada y patética relación fue esa promesa, Harry. No lo estropees ahora.

Cada palabra fue escupida en el mismo tono agrio e hiriente que un año atrás había utilizado para decirle que todo había terminado, que le olvidara y siguiera camino. Y cuando él había intentando convencerle de que había un camino para los dos, Draco le había arrancado el juramento que se había visto obligado a cumplir.

–Muy bien, –le había dicho– si tanto me amas júrame que si alguna vez caigo en vuestras manos me darás una muerte rápida. Que no dejarás que me lleven a Azkaban para que un asqueroso dementor succione mi alma. –y había añadido con su especial sarcasmo– Que aunque oscura, sigue siendo mía. Y prefiero ser yo quien continúe cargando con ella.

Sus ojos grises, más acero que plata en esos momentos, se había clavado en los suyos sin piedad, aguardando, exigiéndole la respuesta que esperaba oír.

–Juro hacer lo mismo por ti, si fueras tú quien cayera en las nuestras. –añadió viendo la vacilación, la más que probable negativa en los suyos– ¡Por Merlín, Potter! –había estallado después ante su silencio– ¡Esto es una guerra¿Es que aún no te has dado cuenta?

–No tiene porque ser así. –había musitado él apenas sin voz, tratando de luchar contra lo que ya hacía rato había comprendido.

Y de pronto le había golpeado, furioso y él había caído al suelo cuan largo era, tomado por sorpresa. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Draco le había agarrado por las solapas de la túnica e incorporado con violencia, dejándole sentando, sacudiéndole como un muñeco de trapo roto.

–Yo te entregaré si se presenta la ocasión, Potter. –le había susurrado a ras de oído, arrastrando cada sílaba, cada palabra, soplando su cálido aliento en su oreja, provocando en él aquel estremecimiento que le recorría de arriba abajo cuando le sentía tan cerca– Y tú harás lo mismo conmigo si sabes lo que te conviene.

Draco tenía las mejillas arreboladas por el esfuerzo y por la ira que trataba de controlar. Y él se sentía demasiado quebrado como para ver otra cosa que esos ojos que adoraba desafiándole con una mirada salvaje. Le hubiera dejado destrozarle allí mismo si así lo hubiera querido, sin oponer la menor resistencia. Que le desgarrara el pecho y le arrancara el corazón para que se lo llevara como trofeo de guerra a su Señor. No hubiera sido tan doloroso como la certeza de que no volvería a tenerle tan cerca nunca más. Sin embargo, le conocía demasiado bien como para no ver la tormenta desatada en el fondo de sus ojos, escondida tras el velo de desprecio con que en esos momentos le miró. Temor, impotencia, frustración.

–¡Maldito estúpido! –había refunfuñado.

Para después arrebatar sus labios, al parecer cediendo al impulso contra el que había estado luchando hasta ese momento. Reclamándolos con la misma pasión con la que lo había hecho aquellos seis últimos meses, exigiéndoles rendirse a los suyos y seguirle en el juego de lenguas desatadas que danzaban en su boca. Y él se había agarrado a su cuerpo como a un clavo ardiendo, dispuesto a no dejarle escapar si le daba la menor esperanza, si mostraba el mínimo signo de debilidad ante su decisión. Si cedía y olvidaba tanta tontería sobre entregas y juramentos.

–Júramelo, Harry. –le oyó musitar todavía sobre sus labios, mientras apartaba sus manos de él, extirpando de cuajo cualquier esperanza.

Harry había asentido sin mirarle, odiándole en aquel momento mucho más de lo que lo había hecho durante los años pasados, cuando solo eran enemigos. Draco se había levantado y recuperado su innata apostura, dejándole a él todavía sentado en el suelo en aquella ridícula posición. Había abandonado la habitación sin la menor vacilación, sin volver la vista atrás ni dedicarle una última mirada. Desde ese momento habían procurado no volver a cruzar sus caminos. Evitándose cuando adivinaban la presencia del otro en cualquier refriega. Ignorándose y buscando otra víctima en quien descargar maleficios y frustraciones. Hasta ese fatídico día en el que a Draco se le había acabado la suerte.

Unos dedos inseguros se habían perdido entre los mechones negros de su pelo sacándole de su ensimismamiento y había sentido ese conocido escalofrío recorrerle de arriba abajo otra vez.

–Sabias que tenía que pasar, Harry. Tú o yo. Pero este momento tenía que llegar algún día.

Harry había procurado quedarse muy quieto, esperando que él no se arrepintiera de aquella espontánea muestra de cariño, a la que no era muy dado. Quería seguir sintiendo sus largos y fríos dedos deslizarse lentamente, devolviéndole tantas sensaciones, tantos recuerdos amables. Sin embargo, no tenían mucho tiempo. Llevó la mano que tenía entre las suyas hasta sus labios y la besó suavemente, depositando en ese gesto su corazón. Después rebuscó en el bolsillo interior de su túnica de auror y extrajo la pequeña ampolla.

–Sólo sentirás una sensación de adormecimiento. –explicó con voz entrecortada– Es rápido.

–¿Severus? –preguntó tomando la ampolla de su mano.

Harry asintió y Draco esbozó una sonrisa.

–Entonces habrá sido cuidadoso.

–Más que si hubiera sido para mí. –dijo él intentando sonar sarcástico.

Se echó hacia atrás, recargándose también en la pared junto a su compañero, con una gran sensación de irrealidad. No podía creer que Draco estuviera a punto de suicidarse frente a él y que además él mismo le estuviera proporcionando el medio. ¿Cómo podía estar tan aparentemente tranquilo? Y la primitiva idea atacó su mente con fuerza.

–Draco…

–No. –tajante– Ni se te ocurra. –le cortó él antes de que pudiera tan siquiera pronunciar la siguiente palabra, como si hubiera estado esperando lo que pretendía decirle.

–Puedo conseguirlo. –rebatió con seguridad.

–¿A qué precio, Harry? –parecía enfadado– ¿O es que acaso crees que tus compañeros se quedarían quietecitos, encantados de ver como nos largamos? –a medida que hablaba, su ánimo se iba encendiendo, abandonando la fría calma mantenida hasta entonces. Le miraba con tanta irritación, que por un momento creyó que iba a repetirse la última escena que había tenido lugar entre ellos, un año atrás –¿Eres consciente de que no llegaríamos a la salida sin haber dejado un rastro de cadáveres tras nuestro¡Eso sin con suerte, llegábamos!

Pasada la explosión, pareció desmoronarse.

–No dejaré que destroces tu vida por mí, Harry. –dijo con voz queda– Que manches tus manos con otra sangre que no sea la que debe ser. –titubeó unos segundos, como decidiendo si pronunciar las siguientes palabras– Te quiero demasiado para permitirlo.

Y él se había quedado sin aliento. Aquellos hermosos ojos grises le habían dicho tantas cosas en ese momento, brillantes y decididos. Todas las que su boca jamás pronunciaría. Hablaron de amor y de ternura. De dolor y de tristeza. De deseo y de pasión. De sacrificio y renuncia. De su devoción por él. Y con la misma rapidez que todos esos sentimientos habían escapado a su control, Draco volvió a recuperarlo. Rodó la ampolla entre sus dedos, mirando fijamente el líquido que contenía, transparente como agua y aparentemente inofensivo. Intentó quitar el pequeño tapón, pero sus manos nerviosas y por primera vez torpes, no le ayudaron demasiado.

–Dame.

Se la había arrebatado de las manos y él mismo la había abierto con pulso firme, procurando no derramar ni una gota del letal líquido, comprendiendo y aceptando por fin lo que en esa mirada Draco le había pedido. No habían cruzado más palabras entre ellos. Sólo se oyó el sonido frío y metálico de las cadenas que unían los grilletes cuando Draco buscó su mano, que todavía sostenía la ampolla abierta y la envolvió en la suya para guiarla hasta su boca con una firme determinación escrita en su rostro. Entreabrió apenas los labios para deslizar hacia su garganta el elixir de muerte que adormecería su vida para siempre. Inmediatamente después, él se había ocupado de desvanecer la prueba. Permaneció sentado a su lado. No habló. No le abrazó. No le reconfortó. Draco no se lo había pedido ni había hecho gesto alguno que le indicara que lo deseaba. Respetó su decisión. Dejó que mantuviera su orgullo hasta el final. Se limitó a permanecer con la vista fija en la puerta de la celda frente a ellos, luchando para que no se empañara con lágrimas molestas e inoportunas, rompiéndose por dentro. Escuchó con el corazón encogido su respiración cada vez más lenta y fatigada, llevándose con cada cansado aliento un pedazo de su alma. Como exhalaba un suspiro más audible y prolongado y el amortiguado ruido del roce de su cabeza resbalando lentamente por la pared hasta caer sobre su propio hombro. Inmóvil. Entonces y solo entonces, se permitió alojar el inerte cuerpo de Draco entre sus brazos. Y lloró.

La lluvia arreciaba ahora con más fuerza, pero no detuvo su camino. El mismo que andaba desde hacía casi dos meses. El mausoleo de la familia Malfoy se alzaba ya frente a él. Deshizo la escasa distancia que le separaba de la puerta de hierro forjado, sin sentir la humedad que se había colado ya dentro de sus zapatos, empapando sus calcetines. Empujó la pesada puerta y penetró en la oscuridad del panteón de la que una vez fue una de las familias de magos más antiguas, poderosas e influyentes del mundo mágico. También una de las más oscuras. Cerró la puerta tras él, recibiendo la fuerte vaharada de aire impuro y cargado que la falta de ventilación había anquilosado. Ya no necesitaba luz para bajar las estrechas escaleras que llevaban hasta la cripta donde descansaban varias generaciones de Malfoys. Ahora también Draco. El más joven y el último de la estirpe, que con él había perdido toda opción de continuidad. Descendió de memoria los quince escalones que acababan en la amplia sala circular, cuyas paredes albergaban a sus silenciosos huéspedes. Sólo entonces murmuró el _Lumus_ que hizo que su varita iluminara la parte de la sala donde se encontraba la lápida que buscaba. Acarició lentamente las letras doradas cinceladas sobre el frío mármol_, Draco Lucius Malfoy, 1981-2004_. Había sido un sepelio triste y solitario. Él, Snape y el ataúd. No se habían dirigido la palabra. Que estuvieran allí juntos, sintiendo la pérdida de la misma persona, no quería decir que se hubieran convertido en amigos de la noche a la mañana. En tantos años sólo habían conseguido tolerarse. Y como excepción, ponerse de acuerdo por alguien que les importaba a los dos. Una vez más sintió el nudo en la garganta que amenazaba con ahogarle. Pero tragó con fuerza y lo obligó a bajar hasta el estómago, donde siempre se quedaba hasta el día siguiente. Esbozó una débil sonrisa. Acababa de darse cuenta de que ya no habría nudo, porque tampoco habría dia siguiente. Palpó en su bolsillo la segunda ampolla, la que Snape le había entregado aludiendo a su torpeza Gryffindor y a que los nervios podían jugarle una mala pasada y acabar rompiéndola. Así que había asegurado una segunda oportunidad para su ex alumno favorito. La que ahora notaba bajo la tela de su bolsillo.

–Te echo de menos, maldito rubio engreído. –musitó al tiempo que apoyaba ambas manos sobre la lápida con las palmas abiertas, para sentir la helada superficie de alabastro bajo ellas.

La frialdad que le recordaba a él y a lo que había tenido que picar para atravesar esa piel de hielo hasta poder llegar a descubrir que Draco Malfoy SI tenía corazón. Lo que había tenido que rendir hasta averiguar que ese corazón era suyo. Solo suyo. Todo lo que había transigido y sacrificado para que siguiera siéndolo. Toda la saliva que había gastado intentando convencerle para que luchara a su lado; hasta darse cuenta que seguir intentándolo iba a ser el modo más rápido de perderle. Todo lo que había tenido que ocultar a los suyos para no vulnerar su seguridad. Todo lo que seguramente había tenido que ocultar él para no vulnerar la suya. Todo lo que había sufrido cuando no había podido acudir a uno de sus encuentros, angustiado por si había sido descubierto. O cuando le había reconocido luchando a pocos metros de él y su corazón se había dividido entre las ansias de protegerle y mandarle un hechizo aturdidor al auror que en esos momentos se le enfrentaba o proteger a su compañero de él. Y al final¿de qué había servido todo¿De qué había servido amarle hasta desfallecer¿De qué habían servido esos seis meses en los que se lo había dado todo?

–Tu lo comprendiste desde el principio¿verdad?

Su voz reverberó en la sala con un sonido hueco. Descansó su frente mojada contra la lápida con un gesto derrotado, sin sentir las pequeñas gotitas que se escurrían de su pelo chorreante, ni notar el pequeño charco que se había ido formando a sus pies.

–Siempre lo supiste, maldita serpiente. Pero me dejaste seguir adelante, albergar esperanzas para después hacerlas pedazos con la excusa de que era imposible.

Cerró los puños con fuerza y los estrelló contra la lápida, golpeando una y otra vez, descargando dolor y frustración. Se detuvo sólo cuando las fuerzas empezaron a fallarle y la falta de aire puro amenazó con ahogarle. Experimentó un profundo escalofrío. La humedad de sus ropas empezaba a penetrar en su cuerpo, haciéndole sentir todavía más la soledad del lugar. Se dejó resbalar por la fría superficie hasta caer sentado en el suelo.

–Estoy cansado de luchar, Draco. Muy cansado. –murmuró.

No recordaba en que momento la había sacado del bolsillo, pero ahora tenía la ampolla en la mano. La hizo rodar entre sus dedos, hipnotizado por los pequeños destellos que el cristal despedía bajo la luz de su varita. Con la misma nitidez que si estuviera junto a él, el recuerdo de Draco llevándose la ampolla a los labios le golpeó con tanta fuerza que por uno momento dudó que fuera tan solo un recuerdo y extendió la mano para detenerle.

–Me estoy volviendo loco… –musitó hundiendo la cabeza entre sus manos.

Tan loco como aquella absurda guerra desatada por un demente con ínfulas de dominación y poder… _volvió a mirar la pequeña ampolla en su mano…_ un asesino con aires de grandeza imperialista que le había amargado la existencia… _la destapó _...un dictador que arrastraba tras él a magos y brujas, ya no de sangre pura sino de sangre oscura, tan desquiciados como él… _de un solo trago sería más fácil, como él lo hizo_… el problema era que esa corriente a veces también se llevaba a personas que obligadas por lazos familiares demasiado rígidos, cegadas por discursos de lealtad y defensa de principios mal entendidos…_ la ampolla estaba casi en sus labios _…eran empujadas a seguir ese camino sin que se les diera otra opción, como Draco… _vaciló _…seguiría vivo si ese bastardo no existiera… _un repentino pensamiento le asaltó_…si hubiera tenido oportunidad de elegir, si su padre no le hubiera obligado a servir a un monomaniático del asesinato… y _algo empezó a removerse en su interior_ …ó él hubiera cumplido ya con su destino... _y_ _un conocido sentimiento de culpa_ ...Draco estaría ahora junto a él… _mezclado con una ira fría y profunda se abrió paso en sus entrañas_ …seguiría vivo para poder elegir libremente su camino… _llevándole a colocar nuevamente el tapón en la ampolla_ …pero él todavía tenía oportunidad de hacerlo, de elegir… _obligándole a levantarse del suelo mojado y echar un último vistazo a las letras doradas antes de dirigirse a la escalera _…y su elección era que alguien debía pagar por todo su dolor, por todo lo que le habían arrebatado a lo largo de su vida. Y ese alguien tenía nombre: Tom Marvolo Riddle.

–No me queda nadie por quien me importe seguir viviendo. Nada que perder.

Fueron sus únicas y últimas palabras cuando por fin se encontraron frente a frente. Y no perdió. Pero sólo una persona entendió el secreto que Harry se había llevado con él. La única que todavía vio la leve sonrisa en sus labios en un rostro bañado de paz. La que encontró la pequeña ampolla vacía en su mano y se ocupó de desvanecerla. La misma que se la había entregado dos meses atrás para ayudar a otra alma atormentada. Para el resto del mundo mágico, Harry Potter había muerto cumpliendo una Profecía.


End file.
